1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and in particular relates to an antenna apparatus and an antenna switch circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As wireless communication technology advances, more and more devices are now equipped with two sets of antennas. The microprocessor in the dual-antenna device switches to a particular set of antennas during device operation. Currently, the dual-antenna devices either employ a General Proposed Input Output (GPIO) on the microprocessor dedicated for antenna switching, or utilize a special electronic or mechanical switch connector for switching to an antenna to be used. The GPIO approach fails when no spare GPIO is available on the microprocessor, whereas the special electronic or mechanical switch connector method increases manufacturing cost.